mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Priamus
Priamus is a Saracen who became a knight of the Round Table]. A man who said was from Tuscany. His shield has 3 golden griffins of gold, in sable carbuncle, the chief of silver. (5,ix) He wore a thick hauberk with precious stones. (5,x) Ancestry He is the son of a prince who is descended of Alexander and Hector by right line, and also has blood from Dukes Joshua and Maccabaeus. As such Priamus is right inheritor of Alexandria and Africa and all the out isles. He was so elate and proud that thought no man is his equal. (5,x) His father rebelled against Rome and overridden many of their lands. (5,x) Roman War He was sent to the Roman War with 140 knights. (5,x) He was armed, walking his strong courser by a wood's side, and with his shield laced to his shoulder, and his page bearing a mighty spear. Then Gawaine met him and rode to him feutring his spear, asking where he was from. He said he was from Tuscany and asked why the knight proffers so boldly, because he will win nothing here, but will be captured. Gawaine said that Priamus is too proud and challenged him to arm himself. (5,ix) Taking their spears they ran with all their might and hit each other through their shields into their shoulders; then pulled out their swords, and from their strokes fire sprang out of their helms. With Galatine Gawaine smote through his shield and hauberk, breaking the precious stones, and made him a large wound, exposing his liver and lung. He moved against Gawaine, and with an odd stroke he cut a vein. He told him to bind his wound soon, before he bleeds over all his horse and arms, because whomever his blade cuts can never be stanched by all barbers of Brittany. Gawaine repeated his threats, and asked who can stanch his bleeding; Priamu replied that only he can do it, but if he is christened, and it will be a merit for Gawaine's soul. Asked what he does there, Priamus said his story and about his desire to believe on Jesus Christ and promised him a big treasure as Gawaine filled his fighting. Gawaine at first lied saying that he is a yeoman of King Arthur, to which Priamus said that if his knaves are so keen and fierce, how brave his knights can be, and asked his name; then Gawaine said who really is, a duke, and his strength is owed to the goodness of God. Priamus was pleased, "more than be given the whole Provence and Paris the rich", that he was defeated by him and not by a varlet, a page or priker, worse than been torn with wild horses. Then he told him that there are 60,000 good men of arms nearby, and should leave because they are already hurt. He pointed out that his age blow no horn because there are 100 Saracen knights serving him and would capture Gawaine. So he followed Gawaine as he rode over a water back to his camp where he met his fellows. They alighted and let their horses graze, unarmed them and bled. He anointed their wounds with a certain balm then his page gave him a vial full of the four waters that came out of Paradise, that washed them and within an hour they were cured. Then they held a council and Priamus told them that lords and knights had sworn to rescue him, and surely many thousands will be here. Gawaine said that they should go to attack the Saracens. Priamus pointed out that the Saracens are very dangerous, will put forth beasts, while the Britons are less than 700. But Gawaine insisted and his plan passed. (5,x) Battle of Tuscany Indeed, when later Priamus perceived the great fight, he went to Gawaine and bade him to support his fellowship, but Gawaine told him to worry not because they are strong enough. During the fight Priamus rode with the knights of the Round Table with his pennon and fought manfully and slew many enemies, including the Marquis of Moises land. (5,xi) Conversion to Christianity As they came to Arthur's encampment, Arthur noticed him and that he seems no prisoner. Gawaine said he is a good fighter who matched him but yielded to God and Gawaine to become a Christian. Thanks to him they managed to return. Gawaine prayed for him to be baptised for there is no nobler man or better knight. So Arthur agreed and had him baptised, and made him a duke and knight of the Round Table. After the Roman War, Arthur was crowned emperor and gave him the duchy of Lorraine; and he thanked Arthur, and promised to serve him all his life. (5,xii) category:knights of the Round Table Category:Dukes Category:Saracens